Strawberries and Cream
by Glambertxxx
Summary: Kradam. Adam sexually teases Kris using strawberries. domestic!kradam.


**Strawberries and Cream **

Title: **Strawberries &Cream ****  
**Rating: NC-17  
Word Count:  
Summary: Adam sexually teases Kris with strawberries.  
domestic!kradam

"I've got something for you," Adam traced his finger down Kris' bare chest from his collar bone, down to his happy trail, until he reached the lip of Kris' dark blue briefs, which he tugged at a few times playfully.

Kris licked his lips before he smirked up his boyfriend. "Oh yeah? What is it?"

"You like strawberries, right?" Adam placed his palm over Kris' abs and caressed him as he waited for the answer.

"Yeah…" Kris said. "Why? Did you get me strawberries?" He laughed.

Adam nodded with a wicked smirk on his lips.

Kris chuckled. "And why do I get the feeling that we are not going to just eat these strawberries?"

Adam smiled. "You're right; I'm planning on doing so much more."

Adam moved his opened palm across Kris' satin smooth skin up to the desired location before he tweaked Kris' nipple.

Kris bit his bottom lip in a moan. "I love when you do that."

Adam smirked. "I know."

Kris shook his head smiling up at Adam. "You're going to kill me, I swear!"

Adam leaned up to whisper in his boyfriend's ear. "Just wait. I'm gunna make you feel so good."

Kris gave an approving moan before Adam leaned back to kiss Kris tenderly. After a few seconds of kissing, Adam pulled back to crawl across the bed away from his boyfriend. Kris heard the bedside drawer being opened and closed and in almost no time at all Adam was kneeling at his side holding a small container of strawberries. Ripe and red. Kris eyed them with curiosity. He wondered what Adam was about to do with them.

Kris had little time to think because next Adam opened the container and pulled out the biggest strawberry in the pack and began to trace it across Kris' body. Kris' chest rose and fell, trembling with anticipation of what was going to happen next. Adam circled both of Kris' nipples with the tip of the raging red fruit making Kris' moan. Adam dragged the strawberry down, down, down slowly through the fine hairs near the lip of Kris briefs. It was so torturous already and Adam has just begun. Kris was achingly hard and his cock was visible through the dark blue cotton. He needed to be touched, but Adam was taking his sweet time.

"You like it?" Adam asked before licking his lips, he was thoroughly enjoying the show.

Kris nodded. "Yes."

"Good boy," Adam said.

Kris bit his bottom lip.

Adam brought the strawberry away from Kris' body and up to his face. He began to put on a show for Kris, making a straight up fucking production out of slowly biting into the ripe blood red fruit. Kris whimpered as he watched Adam's teeth sink into the strawberry. A dribble of the juice ran down Adam's chin. Kris licked his lips heavily, wanting more than anything to run his tongue along Adam's skin and soak up the juice. His mouth watered.

Adam even made chewing and swallowing the piece of strawberry sexual, as he flung his head back and placed his hand on his chest and moaned at the deliciousness of the fruit as it slid down his throat. Kris' cock twitched watching the number Adam was doing for him.

After Adam swallowed he looked down at Kris seductively, he smirked seeing Kris' mouth opened in awe. Kris' eyes flamed wide showing how turned on he was.

"Come here," Kris said inching his finger toward himself.

Adam leaned in till he was inches from his boyfriend's face. Adam's chin was still lined with the strawberry juice Kris was craving so badly. Kris weaved his hands through Adam's black hair, closed his eyes and leaned in to lick the stripe of juice leading from the bottom of Adam's chin to the corner of his mouth. When his tongue protruded back into his own mouth and he tasted the sweetness of the juice he moaned deeply.

"Tastes so good," Kris whispered, his eyes still closed.

Adam whimpered before attacking Kris' mouth with his own. Their kiss was heavy and passionate, like they were starving for each other. Their tongues massaged together, sharing the taste of the sweet fruit. Adam's hands groped Kris' body, he couldn't get enough of him.

"Touch me," Kris said, his lips touching Adam's, "touch me, please!"

"Not yet."

"Please, Adam!"

Adam shook his head no with a smirk. Kris pleaded him with his eyes.

"Soon," Adam said before resuming his dominate position and pulling back to kneel by Kris' body again.

Kris bit his lower lip, he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Adam reached into the strawberry container again and pulled out a medium sized one, plump and red like the one before. This time instead of kneeling over Kris and watching him writhe with pleasure, he laid down next to him to feel closer to him, but also to be able to better reach the parts of Kris' body he was about to give attention to.

Adam propped his head in his hand, before taking the strawberry and biting into it, watching Kris' reaction again. Kris' head was turned to face Adam so he could watch all his movements. Adam swallowed the small chunk from the end of the strawberry before holding the remainder of the ripe red fruit and holding it over Kris' nipple closest to him and squeezed. Kris hissed as drops of strawberry juice landed one after another on his sensitive bud.

"Oh god, please don't tell me your going to..."

Adam cut him off by leaning in and leaving a heavy lick on Kris' throbbing bud. Kris bit his lip and moaned before weaving his hand through Adam's hair and gripping. Kris' could feel Adam's smile on his bare skin before the mouth that loved teasing him sucked his nipple in to mouth and massaged it with his tongue from the inside.

"F-fuck!"

"Yeah? You like that?" Kris' could feel Adam's breath on his chest as he spoke.

Kris moaned his approval and dug his fingers deeper into Adam's hair.

Adam pulled back to do the same to Kris' other nipple, squeezing the juice from the half-strawberry onto the bud before devouring it with his warm mouth. Kris felt himself getting close and he hadn't even been touched yet.

"Please, oh god, please, Adam!" Kris panted. "Please, touch me!"

Kris felt a drop of strawberry juice plop onto his breast plate before Adam lifted from Kris' nipple to lick the new spot away. Then another drop on the spot right above Kris' abs, Adam did his job to that one too, sucking it away with his hot mouth. Then another spot on Kris' navel. Kris' whole body twitched when a drop landed into the fine hairs near the lip of Kris' briefs. Adam licked it away, soothingly.

Kris let go of his grip in Adam's hair and instead lay his hand on Adam's nude back, caressing the skin there. Adam placed the half-strawberry into his mouth so he could free his hands to pull down Kris' briefs. Kris moaned when his cock was free from it's cotton prison. It lay hard and flush against his groin begging for attention. Adam pull the half-strawberry from his mouth. Kris braced himself for what he knew was coming next. Adam held the strawberry a few inches over Kris' cock before he squeezed. Adam didn't squeeze just one drop, but many droplets of sweet ripe juice along Kris' entire length. Kris dug his nails into Adam's back, but not enough to hurt him. His bit down on his bottom lip hard.

Adam licked his lips heavily before leaning in to lick a heavy stripe along Kris' shaft, licking up all the sweet strawberry juice in his wake.

"Oh my god!" Kris panted.

Adam smirked up at Kris making him whimper helplessly. Adam kept his eyes on Kris' as he teased him by sucking and licking the head of his cock. Kris' cock slid around in the pool of pre-cum that had developed under the head. Kris moaned. "I'm so close, I can't..."

Adam sucked Kris' cock into his mouth and gave it slow soothing sucks, milking it for it's release. Kris' chest rose and fell rapidly with his heavy breathing. He combed his fingers through Adam's hair again and clenched down.

"Adam! Baby...oh god!"

Adam closed his eyes and moaned around Kris' hard cock. It wasn't a second later until Kris was clenching one hand into the sheets and the other into Adam's hair and coming, shooting streams of his release into his boyfriend's eager waiting mouth. Kris moaned and rolled his hips up, fucking Adam's mouth slowly as he came down from his orgasm.

Kris collapsed against the pillow and closed his eyes, trembling. His breath was heavy and was filled with little whimpers. Adam climbed up next to Kris to caress his chest and leave a loving peck on his lips.

"That was..."

"Shh, it's okay, take your time," Adam whispered against Kris' lips before kissing them again.

A few seconds later, Kris had caught his breath.

"I love strawberries," Kris smiled against his boyfriend's lips.

Adam smirked. "And I love cream."

Kris chuckled. "Cute, very cute."

They shared another tender kiss.

"We have to get you cleaned up, you're all sticky now."

Kris smiled. "You know, I bet playing with strawberries would be even better in the shower. You don't have to worry about making a mess. You can pretty much do anything you want. Put it, _anywhere_ you want." Kris reached behind his boyfriend to lift Adam's ass cheek before slowly caressing Adam's puckered muscle with his finger.

Adam moaned and pushed back on Kris' finger wanting it inside desperately but Kris smirked and pulled his finger away making Adam whine. "Okay," Adam said. "You get the strawberries, I'll start the hot water. I'll meet you in the bathroom in a few minutes."

Kris winked. "Can't wait."


End file.
